Gameplay
This is the game like Pinball. Use the left and right touch to control the flippers. Time The timer ticks every second in real-life, and the game ends when the timer is zero. Collect the dots from ramps and places to get extra time, Each dot is worth 1. (2 if Time Doubler is activated) Ramps These ramps come in different patterns. Choose precisely if you want a high score. Minigames Some places has a minigame (or two) in each place. They are really helpful if you want extra time. Each point gives you an extra second of time. Lazer Razer This mini-game is similar to Dodge Cars! Watch and avoid hitting into the cars. Go through as many cars until you hit a car. Each row of cars you pass gets a point. It goes faster over time. Space Rocks This mini-game is similar to Chicken Invaders. Use the flippers to turn your arrow-shaped spaceship around. It shoots a bullet every half-second. Destroy as many asteroids as you can, before your ship is hit. The asteroids go faster over time. Ascender This mini-game contains the ascending skills. Use any flippers to ascend. Release to descend. Avoid the space shuttles. Get as many dots as you can, and every second, it goes faster. Commuter World This is a secret mini-game only found in Commander Canyon. Get the ball into the cave, and use the right flipper to start. Same as Does not Commute (fandom here), official website here but it only goes in one direction, from right, then to left. Avoid the previously used car. Get 5 points if you see by avoiding. Each has a storyline, and it contains 8 storylines. If you pass, it goes to the top of leaderboard and you get 8 extra seconds in addition to your existing score. Powerups Flip Time Freeze When this powerup is activated, the timer is temporarily paused. It lasts 10 flips, and the timer will resume when the flips reach zero. Flipping before the ball is a waste, so you don't want to mess with this powerup. Slow Motion Slows everything down for a short while. This includes timer, speed of ball, and shooter. Motion Link The ball moves in a few hundred meters of distance, since the timer only ticks when the ball moves, whenever it goes slow or fast. Push The timer stops for a short duration, while the ball is pushed in any direction. Try and get as many extra times and meters as you can before the powerup ends! Warp Drive When this powerup is activated, it skips the part of the level. Useful if you want to go ahead. Time Doubler The rarest powerup, which when you get extra time, you get 2 extra seconds instead of 1. Be very careful with this, as there's a little room for mistakes! (Use it at the ends of checkpoints, especially at the end of Space Canyon - allow the ball to drop down back to Space Canyon from Neon Islands, then collect the 25 dots (+50) or the 31 dots (+62). Shooters In certain places, when you reach the shooter, you shoot the ball at a direction you chose. Plan precisely. Obstacles Barriers Some places contain barriers which can block a ball from going. Ball releasers Starting at Neon Islands, sometimes have red barriers that release the red ball. It can bounce your ball. Flippers also hit it, but the red ball has no effect on the time dots. Checkpoints When your distance almost reaches 1000 and beyond, you'll get 25 extra seconds to the timer, once per ramp. There are sometimes two ramps, but collecting one ramp and then the other will only add a few seconds to your checkpoint's time score. If you want more time, plan precisely! (Also, at the end of Space Canyon, the right ramp has 31 dots, and the left ramp at the end of Neon Islands has 31 dots) Endless Once you reach the end of Level 7, you shoot to the Overtime, going to repeat all the previous levels, and there's no Extra Time dots, Minigames or Powerups, so you need to save a lot of time before entering. You can keep going further until the time expires. Ranks There are 13 rank types in the game. Please see the rank titles. Every 1000 best distance, you'll get a new rank title up to 11,000 (Mediocre, 11000-16000), and you can get the max rank (Double Rainbow) if you have 16,000 best distance. Leaderboards Highscore is based on your performance of this game (this includes minigames and best time). Achievements *There are 9 achievements in this game. Refer to Achievements page to see how to achieve it. Others Nudge When the ball remains at the same position for 3 seconds, the screen will nudge, making the ball go. Respawn When the ball falls out of the world, it will respawn at the last safe part of the level. Level 7 is the likeliest place to fall off. There is also a hole in Level 3. Category:Mechanics Category:PinOut!